The Shonen
The Shonen & Shojo Show is a American-Japanese-Chilean-Indian comedy animated television series created by TBD. It is produced by Zumbastico Studios and Chotoonz aired on Kawaii Box. Sypnosis The series is structured as a variety show using various types of animation. Main Plot The adventures of the channel's mascots Shonen and Shojo. The main antagonist in most of their adventures is the Russian-like spy weasel, Rogoloff Weaselpuff. The show is like as a modern day version of The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. Characters Shonen and Shojo * Shonen (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a 14-year-old anthropomorphic male dog who is TBA. * Shojo (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a 14-year-old anthropomorphic female cat who is TBA. * Rogoloff Weaselpuff (voiced by Billy West) anthropomorphic male weasel who is a evil Russian spy who works for a diabolical dictator. He is usually sent to destroy Shonen and Shojo when they will to stop his boss' plans. * Mayor Eddie Fant (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a anthropomorphic male elephant who is the city's mayor, who TBA, and scared of mice. * Camelina (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Monkey Funky (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Professor Harry Goatstein (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Reynald Foxson (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Clark Crow (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Mr. Bearton (voiced by TBD) - TBD. Spy Cats Pepe, a Square in a Round World Man and Bug The Bunny Family Cat and Keet Jun-Hi Rat-A-Tat The Semi-Heroes League Piggy Doggy Ned the Snowboarder Dog Deer Hood The Arcade Invaders Lady and Ferret The Chess Knight Tiny Astro Alien and Rocky Bot Episodes [[List of The Shonen & Shojo Show episodes|List of The Shonen & Shojo Show episodes]] Supporting features The Shonen & Shojo shorts serve as "bookends" for supporting features (some of them are already existed shows produced by co-producer companies Zumbastico Studios and Chotoonz, who were not broacasted worldwide yet), including: *''Spy Cats'' - A family of secret agent cats who fight aganist crime. *''Pepe, a Square in a Round World'' - Pepe is the only square person in a totally round world. Adding to his difficulties, he constantly has to deal with his crazy neighbor, Pancho, who keeps dragging him off on wild adventures. *''Man and Bug'' '- a ''Tom and Jerry/''Droopy''-style cartoon which follows a nameless man who tries to kill a bug, who always ends up outsmart him in the process. *The Bunny Family' - a sitcom-alike cartoon involves around a huge family of rabbits. *Cat and Keet'' - It follows a unlucky brown cat named Billy whom has issues with a green parrot named Bunty. Each short, the duo chase their ways in every location they visit, witch later, it gets worse. A lot worse. (Episode list: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLHi6ptKbXXgSwJsDG_mQ5OMsi3VH5NKoe) *''Jun-Hi'' - a anime-influenced cartoon; Jun-Hi is a stupid girl who, after leaving an orphanage believing a thief armadillo named Sim C is a martial arts master, becomes the perfect travel companion in search of a scroll which could not existing. (Episode list: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9Llb9Ty50rFZN92hPQaa9xPT7JxkHQYY) Like the Shonen & Shojo shorts, Jun-Hi is serialized, but unlike Shoren & Shojo, this segment have a sole storyline. *''Rat-A-Tat'' - this cartoon is about two dog brothers named Don and Colonel, and their mortal enemies are 3 mice named Charly, Marly and Larry. Each short, they go into different places, with chaos intrude thanks to the 3 mice. (Episode list: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLHi6ptKbXXgRnufQ_xI08ezroU2Xuf1Sf) *''The Semi-Heroes League'' - this cartoon charts the adventures of three pre-teens who use their amazing superpowers to fight evil, but each of them has a problem. Vértigo can fly but he is afraid of heights, Atarantis can run at super speed but he struggles to concentrate so he always forgets where he is going, and Astigmato can burn metal with his powerful laser vision but only at close range, because he is short sighted. *''Piggy Doggy'' - Piggy Doggy is a supervillain pig who spends his time plotting to destroy the City of Goodness, a city poublated by good-natured pigs. In the end, his plans are always foiled by his own bad luck. *''Ned the Snowboarder Dog'' - A teenage dog tries to do stunts in a snowboard valley, but ended up damaged. *''Deer Hood'' -An retelling of Robin Hood with deers. *''The Arcade Invaders'' - A group of 8-bit characters escaped from a arcade machine to have adventures in the real world. *''Lady and Ferret'' - A lady tries to rescuing her pet ferret, who gets crazy in every places. *''The Chess Knight'' - About a chess piece who must save the kingdom from the black pieces *''Tiny'' - About a bird who tries to learn to fly, but failed by his lack of growth. *''Astro Alien and Rocky Bot'' - A alien and a robot have a friendship and have adventures in different planets. Spin-offs * Shonen & Shojo's Playhouse - a 20-25 minute spin-off to the show, which is part of Kawaii Box Jr. preschool block, that follows Shonen and Shojo, portrays as preschoolers, who invites the viewers to their own playhouse where they can learn various topics and solve problems and skills, in the preschool level. And it didn't shows any shorts like the original. * (Reserved for KKDisney) Gallery Logos Concept Art Official Artworks Opening Credits and Closing Credits Screenshots Other Trivia * The series is inspired by * This is one of Kawaii Box's most popular series ever made. * It features some already-existing shorts that are dubbed in English to appeal with the series.